


Five Times Kurt and Blaine Have Sex (And One Time They Don't)

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We do still have that room for the rest of the night. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. I mean, we have so much to catch up on." He lets his hands slide down even farther, squeezing quickly at Kurt's ass before he slides them back up to his waist. "You know, as friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kurt and Blaine Have Sex (And One Time They Don't)

**Author's Note:**

> Come on, it's us. Did you really think we could resist the opportunity to write Kurt and Blaine, just two bros helping each other out? With their penises?

**1\. In the hotel room. Again.**

"Your hands are wandering again," Kurt says against his temple.

"Oh, are they?" Blaine asks. He doesn't bother to move his hands, though, because he's missed this, missed the feel of Kurt's hips under his hands and the soft curve of Kurt's lower back.

"Blaine," Kurt sighs, but he doesn't pull back, just squeezes tighter at Blaine's shoulders and lets his head tilt to the side when Blaine drags his nose up Kurt's neck, breathing him in.

"Mmm?" he asks, his lips brushing lightly over Kurt's neck, and Kurt's breath hitches quietly. Blaine slides his hands beneath Kurt's jacket, stroking up the long line of Kurt's spine and settling his hands even lower when they come back down.

"We are not having sex again," Kurt hisses in his ear, but his voice is shaky and they're pressed so close together that Blaine can feel where Kurt's cock is starting to harden. "Because we are _not_ \--"

"Together, I know," Blaine says, rolling his eyes and grinning to himself. "But we do still have that room for the rest of the night. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. I mean, we have so much to catch up on." He lets his hands slide down even farther, squeezing quickly at Kurt's ass before he slides them back up to his waist. "You know, as friends."

"Friends," Kurt repeats, his hands clutching so hard at Blaine's shoulders that Blaine thinks they might bruise. His stomach gives a pleasant lurch at the thought, and he drops his head to Kurt's shoulder with a groan. He presses his hips forward, letting his hard cock rub against Kurt's just once.

"Very good friends," Blaine says as the music stops and Mercedes and Artie take the stage. "Very good friends who can't keep slow-dancing to _It Takes Two_."

"We could try," Kurt says breathlessly as all the couples on the dance floor step apart to dance to the faster beat.

"Or we could go upstairs," Blaine says into his ear, more than a little proud of himself when he manages to keep his voice steady. Kurt groans softly, his hips pressing forward, and Blaine grins because he is _so_ winning this one.

"We are leaving now and we are leaving together but only because I'm making you walk in front of me the whole way there," Kurt says calmly before he takes a step back and pushes at Blaine's shoulders. Blaine grins at him before he dutifully turns around, reaching back for Kurt's hand and leading them out the side door of the reception hall.

"You're staring at my ass right now, aren't you?" Blaine says smugly, because he can _feel_ Kurt's eyes on him. He sways his hips a little, squeezing Kurt's hand when he hears Kurt's indignant sputter.

"I was doing no such thing," Kurt says, dropping his hand. Blaine hears rustling behind him and then Kurt's falling into step beside him, his jacket folded over his arm so it covers his erection.

"Smart," Blaine says, raising an eyebrow. "That'll save time when I'm undressing you."

" _Blaine_!" Kurt hisses, looking nervously around the hallway.

"I'm just saying." Blaine can't stop smiling as he shrugs his own jacket off. "Good thinking, bro."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asks, raising his own eyebrow. His mouth is quirking up at the corner and Blaine _knows_ he can't resist. "Well then, allow me to help you out even more, _bro_." Kurt reaches up, going for his bow tie, and Blaine freezes, swallowing hard and watching the movement of Kurt's long fingers.

"Coming?" Kurt asks, starting to walk backwards down the hallway, his fingers dropping to the first button of his shirt, and Blaine nearly trips over his feet in his haste to catch up.

 

**2\. In the theater.**

Everything is going fine until intermission. Kurt had 'casually' made Tina sit between them by practically picking her up and putting her there when they showed up and the only three seats together had been in the back row. With the temptation to touch taken away, Blaine had even managed to keep his eyes off of Kurt and on the screen. Mostly. They've just settled back into their seats when Tina's hand flies to her bag and she fumbles out her phone.

"Crap," she mumbles.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asks.

"Not really," Tina sighs. "Brittany's convinced that Lord Tubbington is in trouble with the mob and Marley still hasn't learned to just brush that stuff off and now she's on a stakeout with Brittany and desperate for backup."

"Oooh, rookie mistake," Kurt sighs. "You never follow Brittany to a second location."

"That's how I ended up stuck in that tree, remember?" Blaine says. He really hadn't realized how high up he'd climbed trying to help Brittany look for her cat. He's pretty sure he could have just jumped down if he dangled from a branch at just the right angle, but Brittany had insisted that he stay put while she got help. He was expecting her to get a ladder.

Instead, he was stuck in the tree for three hours while she tracked Finn down so Blaine could jump into his arms.

It had been kind of fun, but still. You never follow Brittany to a second location.

"I know, I know," Tina sighs, typing out a quick text and gathering up her things. "I'm going to go rescue her. I assume you two will be okay without me?" she asks, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yep!" Kurt answers quickly. "We'll be fine! We're just friends. This is friend stuff. Friends watching movies."

"Riiiight," Tina says. Blaine can tell she's trying to hold back a laugh, and he hides his own smile behind a sip of soda. "Well, you two have fun being friends. In the dark. In the back row of a theater while you're basically watching a porno."

"Showgirls is a camp classic," Blaine and Kurt say in unison. Tina rolls her eyes at them, and Blaine catches Kurt's eye, smiling softly at him. Kurt smiles back, warm and happy and achingly familiar, and it takes Blaine a second to snap out of it.

"Make sure you text us if anyone gets stuck in a tree," Blaine says, squeezing Tina's hand as she stands up.

"But not if you actually get involved in any kind of mob drama," Kurt says. "I refuse to get shot to death in Lima of all places when I live in New York City. I mean, could you even imagine?"

"Super embarrassing," Tina agrees, reaching down to hug Kurt goodbye. "Wish me luck!" she calls over her shoulder right as the lights start to dim a little in warning that the second movie is about to start.

It looks like Tina's not the only one who didn't stick around for Showgirls. No one else in their row has made it back yet, and most of the people left seem to be migrating toward the front of the theater. Blaine can't help but notice that the majority of them are male and have on baseball hats. There are even a few popped collars.

"Looks like the crowd's thinned out," Blaine mentions, going for casual. "We could pick new seats." Regardless of how bad they've been at the whole self control thing so far, he really doesn't want to push Kurt into anything, no matter how much he wants to stay right where he is in the back row with Kurt.

"These are good," Kurt says with a shrug, his voice going high that way it does when he's failing miserably at trying to play it cool. "It's the perfect vantage point to truly appreciate it when Nomi pushes Crystal down the stairs."

"An excellent point," Blaine says. "In fact..." he trails off, counting the seats and moving two the left, patting the seat beside him. "C'mere," he says, grinning when Kurt gets it and smiles softly to himself, shifting their things with him as he moves seats.

"Now you're dead center," Blaine says, his voice coming out softer than he'd meant for it too. It's kind of a tradition, making sure they're as close to the center of the screen as possible - one of those weird little quirks they learned they both share early on.

Now that Kurt's close, Blaine can't seem to tear his eyes away, staring at the way the low light makes Kurt's skin even more gorgeous than usual, the way the glow from the movie trivia flashing across the screen catches his eyes, and the way his throat bobs when he swallows.

"Perfect," Kurt says, his voice low and his lips parted, and Blaine feels himself swaying forward when the lights dim all the way and the screen flickers to life to a chorus of loud whoops from the guys in front. Kurt startles, his eyes flying to the screen, and Blaine forces himself to do the same, trying to calm his heartbeat down as Nomi and her truly hideous fringed leather jacket hitch a ride to Vegas.

The movie keeps Blaine's attention for the first fifteen minutes or so, but soon he and Kurt are leaning into each other to laugh or whisper commentary, and Blaine relaxes and just lets himself enjoy it the way he would if they were still dating. He tips his head onto Kurt's shoulder and closes his eyes for a few minutes, listening to the dulcet tones of the soft jazz in the strip club scenes and the way Kurt's laugh rumbles up in his chest.

"Don't fall asleep," Kurt whispers, leaning down so close that Blaine can feel Kurt's lips graze his temple. "You're going to miss the big fight with James."

"M'not asleep," Blaine says, tipping his head up on Kurt's shoulder and blinking his eyes open. "You're just comfortable."

"You always say that right before you fall asleep on me during movies," Kurt says, smiling softly at him. He brings his hand up, brushing his thumb over Blaine's cheekbone the way he has a thousand times before, and Blaine's breath catches in his chest. Kurt freezes, pulling his hand away and sitting up a little straighter in his seat.

Blaine sighs and takes the hint, righting himself in his seat and focusing back on the movie, but he knows Kurt. He won't be able to control himself during the big shopping sequence, and sure enough, Kurt's leaning back in closer and closer with every outfit critique.

"Honestly, that dress is so plain anyway, I never understood why she freaked out over it," Kurt whispers, leaning so close this time that his lips brush the shell of Blaine's ear. Blaine shivers, eyes sliding shut for a second too long at how good it feels to have Kurt so near to him, even if they're still in public and he doesn't want to spook Kurt again.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks after a second. "Are you still with me?"

Blaine flushes, shaking his head. "Yeah, sorry, I just-- It's hard to concentrate on the movie when you smell so good," Blaine finishes softly, unable to help himself. Kurt bites at his lip, turning his head back to the screen, but not before Blaine catches the pleased look that flashes over his face. He may not want to admit it, but Blaine knows that Kurt is just as affected by this as he is.

"No one can see us back here," Blaine says after a minute, and he watches Kurt's fingers twitch and curl over the edge of the arm rest.

"Just what are you implying, Blaine?" Kurt asks in a pointedly low voice, and heat rushes into Blaine's belly. He sits up, leaning in close until their shoulders bump. Blaine opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out, and he's just sitting there, stupidly frozen and staring at Kurt's lips as Kurt drags the tip of his tongue wetly over them.

"Kurt, I--" Blaine starts to say, his voice coming out a strangled whisper. Kurt gives Blaine a heavy look before he lets out a low groan and leans in, pressing his lips hard to Blaine's. " _Fuck_ ," Blaine breathes out against Kurt's mouth, heat shooting into his belly when Kurt drags Blaine's bottom lip between his teeth. The sound of his shaky exhale startles him, though, and he glances toward the front of the theater. "Wait, really? We're still--"

"Don't care," Kurt mumbles, reaching between them to shove the armrest that separates their seats up, sliding forward and resting his hands over Blaine's chest when he kisses harder. Kurt kisses like he's _hungry_ for it, suddenly desperate in a way that's making Blaine dizzy and warm and way too aware of the fact anyone could turn around and catch them right now.

Kurt pulls back after a few seconds and Blaine whines, grabbing for Kurt's waist, automatically trying to drag him back. Kurt huffs out a breathless laugh, pecking a quick kiss to Blaine's lips. "Blaine, wait, wait. Do you want this?"

Blaine blinks, wiggling his fingers underneath Kurt's sweater until he's gripping warm skin. "Yes. _Please_ , Kurt, god--"

"Shh," Kurt says, cupping the back of Blaine's neck and kissing him slowly, sliding his other hand down Blaine's chest and stopping when he gets to the button of Blaine's jeans. Kurt pops it open easily and Blaine feels his stomach twist, heat pooling as Kurt trails sucking kisses across Blaine's jaw.

"Kurt, we're... there are people," Blaine finishes softly, shivering as Kurt drags down the zipper of Blaine's pants, where Blaine's cock is already hard and straining in his underwear. It's insanely hot - it's _crazy_ , too, and probably the most public thing they've ever done - but nothing can prepare Blaine for Kurt's lips brushing his ear when he whispers, his voice low, "I don't think you actually mind that very much, Blaine. In fact, I think you kind of _like_ the idea."

Something loud happens in the movie and Blaine's thankful only because it drowns out his groan, the way he tilts his head forward and buries his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck as Kurt's fingers circle around his cock.

The angle is awkward, even moreso when Kurt throws Blaine's coat over his lap, but Blaine's lost in the pleasure of Kurt's tight grip around his cock, stroking slowly, and the way Kurt kisses Blaine to muffle the noise when Blaine moans.

"It's so hot how much you get off on this," Kurt breathes out, and Blaine's hips jerk up, his neck flushing because it would be so _obvious_ if anyone saw them right now, Kurt's hand moving up and down beneath the coat covering Blaine's lap.

"Like you're one to talk," Blaine shoots back, but Kurt just gives him a giddy smile, pressing his lips back to Blaine's, thumb brushing up under the head of Blaine's cock. Blaine can feel the heat coiling tighter in his belly, muscles already straining with the movement of Kurt's hand, and Kurt hisses softly when Blaine accidentally bites at his lip.

"Close already?" Kurt asks, voice soft and high, not teasing at all, and Blaine just nods, tucking his forehead against Kurt's shoulder.

"Please," Blaine begs, hips jerking up sharply when Kurt squeezes, stroking faster. "Oh _god_ , I--"

Kurt tilts Blaine's chin up with his free hand and kisses him, open-mouthed and breathing hard with Blaine. "Come on, sweetheart."

Blaine drops his head back to Kurt's neck, letting his teeth settle into the pale skin there to muffle his groan as he starts to come. Kurt gasps at the bite but keeps stroking him through it, even as Blaine spills over Kurt's fingers and slumps down into the movie theater seat, hot and sweaty and boneless from his orgasm.

Kurt's panting above him, his hand still working Blaine's cock as he starts to go soft, and Blaine whines at the sharp twist of oversensitivity in his stomach. Kurt lets go of him and pulls his hand back carefully, kissing Blaine's forehead and wiping his hand clean on the napkins they got with their popcorn before he reaches under Blaine's coat to tuck him back into his pants.

Blaine's grateful, because he's not entirely sure he can move right now. He feels wrung out and kind of floaty, and it takes an unbelievable amount of effort to even turn his head to the side and nose at Kurt's neck, breathing him in. He smells achingly familiar, like his aftershave and his hair product and just the slightest bit like sweat, and Blaine just wants to curl up beside him and fall asleep like he has so many times before after they've had sex.

Which is when he realizes with a start that they're not exactly in someone's bed, or even someone's car, and he sits up quickly, his eyes flying around the theater, relieved to find everyone focused on the screen as Nomi does her first headlining show.

"Shit," Blaine swears. "Kurt, I'm so sorry, fuck, I forgot..." he trails off when he gets a good look at Kurt. He's sitting up straight and stiff in his chair, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed and he's _panting_ , his chest heaving and his cock straining against his pants. Blaine's mouth waters and he reaches for him immediately, curling his fingers around the shape of Kurt's cock and starting to slide out of his seat so he can get Kurt in his mouth, all his concerns about being in public forgotten.

"Oh my god, _Blaine_ ," Kurt groans, catching his arm and tugging him back up.

"No, please," Blaine whines out, desperate and begging and not even caring. "C'mon, let me take care of you."

"Not here, just-- fuck, Dad and Carole are going to be home, maybe we can park somewhere," Kurt whispers raggedly, swatting Blaine's hand away when he tries to reach for his cock again.

"My parents are gone all weekend, we can--" Blaine starts to say, and Kurt's gathering their stuff up before he's even finished talking, grabbing Blaine's hand and hauling him up. Blaine bites back a grin and follows him down the steps, already fumbling in his pockets for his keys.

If Kurt was desperate enough to leave before they got to his favorite part - Nomi's weird painted nipples and topless karate revenge scene - he really doesn't want to take any chances.

 

**3\. In Blaine's bedroom.**

"I just got tired of the whole scene, you know?" Puck says sagely, raising his glass and gesturing around the table. "The vultures, trying to eat me alive. Fuckng L.A., man. It was too fast, I was burning too bright."

"You were selling yourself to bored housewives with low standards and squatting in houses when you weren't sleeping on my couch, Puck," Mercedes says, smacking him on the back of the head. "Stop lying." Kurt snorts into his glass, and Blaine nudges his foot under the table, grinning when Kurt leans a little heavier into his side.

They've been at Breadstix for hours, their food long gone and most of them on either their second dessert or their third drink. Blaine is just _incredibly_ glad that Sugar's dad is footing the bill for the impromptu New Directions reunion that she had insisted on, even if Sugar's still wearing a surgical mask and demanding that everyone uses antibacterial hand gel between courses so she doesn't get the bird flu.

Not that it had stopped her from falling face-first into Mercedes's boobs the second she saw her, but Blaine's learned that's kind of just how Sugar says hello to people she really likes. Besides, everyone's been strategically seated, which mostly means that Sam and Brittany are at one end of the table and Santana's at the other, and so far everyone is happy and giggling and trading stories, some more obviously embellished than others.

Blaine hasn't really been able to focus on any of them, though - not when Kurt is on his second piece of cheesecake and his third shared pina colada with Quinn and is slowly sinking into Blaine's side, heavy and warm and a little tipsy. He's been trailing his socked toes over Blaine's ankle the entire night and his fingers are slowly sliding up the seam of Blaine's jeans under the table.

"Someone's handsy," Blaine whispers in his ear, dropping his hand to cover Kurt's under the table and still his fingers. Blaine's been half-hard all night just from the drag of Kurt's toes over his ankle, and Kurt's fingers on his thigh aren't exactly helping.

"Mmm, let me," Kurt whines quietly, pressing his face to the side of Blaine's neck and squeezing at his thigh. Blaine bites back a groan, and he's just about to give in and drag Kurt off to the bathroom or out to his car when Santana clears her throat loudly. Kurt jumps a little, his eyes flying open as he straightens up in his seat, pulling his hand off of Blaine's thigh like he just realized they weren't alone.

"What's the matter, Kurt?" Santana asks, leaning over Quinn to smirk at him. "No really, I mean it, I can't figure out if you're drunk or horny."

"Why not both?" Quinn giggles, brushing her lips over Santana's shoulder.

"That is an _excellent_ question!" Santana says. "Well?" she asks, staring expectantly at Kurt.

"Neither, Santana, I'm just tired," Kurt says, his eyes narrowing, and Blaine presses a hand to the small of Kurt's back, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles. "It seems like Quinn might be _tired_ too, maybe you should butt into _her_ life."

"I'm not tired!" Quinn giggles, humming happily and dropping her head to Santana's shoulder. "I'm great. Everything is just... great."

"Wow," Kurt says, and Blaine presses his forehead between Kurt's shoulders for a second to hide his laugh. "What did you do to her?"

"I have that effect on girls, I guess," Santana says smugly, throwing a glance over her shoulder to the opposite end of the table where Brittany's sitting in Sam's lap while he and Mike are doing dueling Yoda impressions. She glares when she realizes Brittany isn't watching, and Blaine's heart aches a little in sympathy.

Not that he can really complain. He's got Kurt right here, warm and solid against his side, and Blaine _knows_ that means something, no matter what Kurt says.

"Please stop right there," Kurt says, grimacing. "Really, I don't need any details."

"I'm learning new things," Quinn says, reaching for her drink and draining what's left in one swig. "So many new things, Kurt."

"That's great for you, honey," Kurt says, patting her shoulder gingerly. "Thanks for sharing your drinks, Miss Emily Stark from Hawaii, but I think we're going to head out because I'm exhausted!" He raises his voice for the last part, making sure everyone at the table hears him, and Blaine very pointedly ignores Puck and Rachel's raised eyebrows and Mercedes' snort.

Kurt gets up to say his goodbyes and Blaine gathers both of their coats up, heading over to the middle of the table where Sugar's sitting with Tina and Artie. Her surgical mask is on top of her head and she's sipping something bright pink and possibly alcoholic.

"Thanks so much, Sugar," he says, leaning down to hug her. "We had fun, but Kurt's really tired and I drove him so I'm going to take him home."

"Oh no problem!" Sugar says brightly. "Enjoy your sex!"

"Sugar!" Tina yelps, smacking a hand over her mouth while Artie starts to laugh.

"No, Sugar, it's not-- that's crazy!" Blaine says, tripping over his words. "Kurt and I are just friends!"

"Please," Sugar says, her voice muffled. She rolls her eyes and pushes Tina's hand away before continuing. "It's not like they're fooling anyone, everyone knows they're totally--" Tina covers her mouth again and waves Blaine off, and Blaine hurries over to the opposite end of the table where Kurt's trying to extricate himself from a very tipsy Brittany's wandering hands.

"Sam, do you mind?" Kurt yelps, grabbing Brittany's hand when she tries to smack his ass.

"Nah, it's cool, she can touch your butt if she wants to," Sam says with a shrug.

"Not exactly what I meant," Kurt groans, and Blaine wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him safely out of reach. "My hero," Kurt says happily, and Blaine feels himself flush.

"Right, well, we're off, have fun everyone!" Blaine says, leading Kurt toward the exit and letting out a sigh of relief when they make it out of the doors without comment. The cold air is a shock, and Blaine steps back to shrug his own coat on and then help Kurt into his, ignoring Kurt's pout when Blaine makes him stay back.

"Come on, you're going to freeze," Blaine says, straightening Kurt's lapel once his coat is on and starting in on his buttons.

"I know how you could warm me up," Kurt says, stepping closer until Blaine's hands are trapped between them.

"I thought you were tired," Blaine says, swallowing heavily when Kurt leans in and presses a wet kiss to his throat.

"No you didn't," Kurt says, his voice already dropped pleasantly low and rough in a way that makes Blaine's stomach tingle. "You knew exactly why I wanted to leave," he continues, backing Blaine up against the shadowed wall outside of the restaurant. Blaine's eyes slide shut and he lets out a shaky breath at the feel of Kurt's body pressing in against him, warm and strong and just big enough to send a thrill up his spine.

Blaine thinks Kurt might have even grown a little since he saw him last. He knows he's gotten broader, his shoulders wider than Blaine remembers and his waist even trimmer, and Blaine suddenly wants him so bad he's shaking with it. At least he can blame it on the cold for now.

"Are your parents still gone?" Kurt asks, nipping at Blaine's neck and then sucking over the stinging skin. Blaine lets out a shaky breath, twisting his hands in Kurt's coat and trying to pull him even closer.

"Yes," Blaine says, proud of himself when his voice comes out mostly even. His parents went away for the weekend, and Blaine is seriously grateful for their timing at the moment, because he can feel Kurt starting to get hard against his hip and Blaine's fighting the urge to rub himself forward on Kurt's thigh until he comes pressed up against the side of Breadstix.

"Good," Kurt breathes into his ear. "Let's go to your house, and let's get there as soon as possible because I want to fuck you and I don't know how long I can wait."

"Oh _god_ ," Blaine moans, almost whimpering when Kurt steps away and starts to head across the parking lot, leaving him hard and panting and slumped against the wall.

"Coming?" Kurt calls over his shoulder, and Blaine grins at the brief moment of déjà vu and scrambles forward on shaking legs, fishing out his car keys from his pocket.

"You have _no_ idea," Blaine mumbles.

 

**4\. In Blaine's Car. Again. In Hummel Tires and Lube.**

"Excuse me, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt glances up quickly, startled, and Blaine watches as a smile settles over his lips. "Can I help you with something today, Mr. Anderson?"

"Indeed you can," Blaine says, leaning his elbows on the counter and blinking up at Kurt. "You see, I am in _desperate_ need of a--"

"If you say lube job, Blaine, I swear to god," Kurt hisses, his eyes darting around the shop even though Blaine knows for a fact that it's empty. Burt and the guys close up shop every day from noon to one for lunch and most days someone hangs around to answer phones just in case. It's possible that Blaine has just the slightest of ulterior motives.

"Kurt Hummel, how dare you!" Blaine says, mock-affronted. "I was just in need of some _service_ , and I figured that you, as my friend and all, would be the perfect person to help."

"Is that so?" Kurt asks, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Besides," Blaine says, leaning closer so he can drop his voice. "I was going to say rim job."

"You're horrible," Kurt groans, swatting Blaine's arm with his copy of Vogue, "and I see right through you. Don't think I've forgotten about your _thing_."

"How romantic," Blaine says, inching his way around the counter as Kurt arches an eyebrow. "I haven't forgotten your thing either. I've been thinking about it a lot, in fact."

"I meant your _thing_ ," Kurt says, casually crossing his legs and nudging his boot against the side of Blaine's hip to keep him from moving any closer, "about mechanics and the way the very sight of grease-stained coveralls gets you going."

"Not any mechanic," Blaine says in a low voice, and he can see the way Kurt's breath hitches when Blaine wraps his fingers around Kurt's ankle, easing his foot to the side so he can step closer. "Just you."

Kurt glances over to the computer before he looks back to Blaine. "We have forty-five minutes."

"That's more than enough time for a lube job," Blaine whispers, and Kurt laughs, grabbing Blaine by the front of his coat and pulling him forward for a kiss. Blaine kisses back hard, sucking at Kurt's bottom lip before he pulls back, and there's a flush in Kurt's cheeks that wasn't there before when Blaine takes his hand and starts leading him to the back of the shop.

"Where are we-- _Blaine_ ," Kurt groans, stopping once they reach Burt's office. "What are you doing?"

"There's a couch," Blaine says, tugging at Kurt's hand and pulling him in close, arm sliding around Kurt's waist. "Please, Kurt, want you," he mumbles against Kurt's neck, barely holding back a whine as his lips brush over a fading hickey.

"Blaine," Kurt gasps out, stepping forward and crowding him against the wall outside of Burt's office. He's breathing hard, his face flushed and his eyes a little wild in a way that only ever leads to good things. He leans in, kissing Blaine roughly, his teeth nipping at Blaine's lips as he grinds his cock forward against Blaine's hip.

"Please," Blaine whines into his mouth, and he doesn't even care that he's basically begging. It's hard to think straight with Kurt so close, hard and as desperate as Blaine is.

"Come on, in your car," Kurt orders, grabbing him by the wrist and tugging him over to where Blaine's car is parked. "I don't care how hot you are, we are not fooling around in my dad's _office_ , Blaine, honestly."

"Fine, fine." Blaine opens the door to the back seat, sliding inside and grinning when Kurt crawls in on top of him, hands tugging at the buttons of Blaine's sweater until they pop open. "You know, I'm starting to think car sex is as much of a thing for you as seeing you working on cars is for me," Blaine says, arching his hips so Kurt can yank his jeans down to the middle of his thighs.

"It's not my fault you look so good spread out on the back seat," Kurt breathes out, and Blaine leans up and slides his arm around Kurt's shoulders, dragging him down until their lips meet. Heat twists in Blaine's stomach, eyes sliding shut as he loses himself in the kiss, lips sliding wetly with Kurt's until Kurt pulls back, gasping for breath, dropping his forehead to Blaine's throat.

"Mmm, now you know how I feel when you put on those coveralls," Blaine says, arching up beneath Kurt just to let himself feel the warm press of Kurt's weight on top of him as Kurt kisses his way up Blaine's neck. "When you told me you were helping your dad out at the shop today it's all I could think about."

"Oh my god," Kurt says, pulling back with a laugh. "Were you _disappointed_ when I wasn't wearing them?"

"No!" Blaine says, a little too quickly if the way Kurt's eyes narrow is anything to go by. "I wasn't, I swear!" Blaine groans, trying to pull Kurt back down. "It would have been a nice bonus, is all." Kurt laughs, leaning in to nip at Blaine's jaw before he pulls back.

"Well, I guess I could always go get them," he says, smirking down at Blaine and rolling his hips down deliberately. "It would, of course, drastically cut into our time, since I'd have to really dirty them up again. Get them all filthy and covered in oil and grease," he says, dropping his voice low and working his hips faster.

"Oh god," Blaine bites out, his feet scrambling for some kind of purchase so he can press himself up against Kurt.

"But I guess it's just a sacrifice I'll have to make since plain ol' me isn't doing it for you anymore." Kurt's still teasing him, his eyes bright and amused, and Blaine swallows around the sudden lump in his throat, biting back the urge to tell Kurt just how much he wants him, how Kurt is _everything_. Kurt's eyes flicker over his face, his hips starting to still, and Blaine forces the thoughts away, smiling wide and bucking his hips up as best he can.

"Oh, trust me," Blaine says, his hands clinging at the back of Kurt's shirt as Kurt starts to move again. "You are so doing it. You are doing _all_ of it."

"Even without the grease?" Kurt asks with a grin.

"Even without the grease," Blaine answers, breaking off into a groan when Kurt leans back down to kiss him hungrily.

 

**5\. In Blaine's Room. Again.**

"Are you going to be finished soon?" Kurt asks, flopping back on the bed with a loud sigh, and Blaine smiles to himself when he feels the bed dip next to him.

"Well, we're playing in a tournament, so it lasts a few hours? But if you want to wait--"

" _Hours_?" Kurt asks, incredulous. "The only time I'm willing to watch violence and warfare for hours is if I'm marathoning Real Housewives, Blaine. Can't you just pause for a few minutes?"

"That's not really how it works, Kurt, sorry," Blaine says with a quick sympathetic look to where Kurt is lying back on his bedspread. His long fingers pet idly over his lower stomach while he bites at his lip in that _come hither_ way he has that's even more dangerous than his pout.

Blaine swallows, looking back up at the screen just in time to get blown up. He groans.

Kurt had been the one who insisted that Blaine do whatever he would normally do with a friend, and, well, this is usually what he does when Sam's over, but it's possible he overestimated his ability to be in the same room with Kurt and not want to touch him.

He can see Kurt's hand still petting over his stomach out of the corner of his eye, the slow drag of his fingers over the fabric of his shirt while Blaine's waiting for his player to respawn, and he finally breaks and says, "You know I'll make it up to you later, right? I've been thinking all day about- about getting you naked and--"

"Uh, dude?" Sam's voice pipes up through Blaine's headset, and Blaine feels his face flush red. "You're not muted right now."

"Oh god, sorry Sam," Blaine mumbles, mortified.

"It's cool. Tell Kurt I said hi."

"Sam says hi," Blaine says, and Kurt rolls his eyes, getting up to his knees and crawling over to Blaine, pressing behind him.

"You can tell Sam that I've been thinking about you all day, too," Kurt purrs into Blaine's ear.

"I'd rather not," Blaine chokes out, reaching up to mute his mic, but Kurt catches his hand, squeezing at his wrist.

"Leave it on," he whispers roughly. "I want to see how quiet you can be when I do this," he says, nipping at Blaine's earlobe. "And this," he breathes out as he kisses down Blaine's throat, sucking hard at his skin. Kurt knows what that does to Blaine and this is _so unfair_. He's seriously considering trying to sneakily mute his mic anyway when Kurt bites down hard at his collarbone, the sharp sting of it making Blaine huff out a shaky breath.

"Shhh," Kurt whispers as he slides back up Blaine's neck, his lips dragging their way to Blaine's ear. "Remember the rules."

Blaine nods, trying to focus on the screen so he can cover Sam's player as they sneak into a building. Kurt's pressed close to his back, and Blaine relaxes back against him when Kurt starts to rub his shoulders, his strong fingers digging into the muscles and rubbing them loose. It feels _amazing_ \- it always does, Kurt gives incredible massages and Blaine's missed them - but soon he's struggling to keep his eyes open, fighting the urge to let them slide shut and sink back into Kurt's hands. Thankfully Sam's startled yelp shocks him out of it.

"Dude, watch out, we almost got nailed!"

"Shit, sorry," Blaine says, clearing his throat when his voice comes out low and scratchy.

"Are you sure you don't want to go do... other stuff?" Sam asks slowly, and Blaine feels his face get hotter.

"No, no, it's cool, I'm good," Blaine says, ignoring the muffled laugh that Kurt presses into his shoulder. "Come on, let's move forward."

"Excellent idea," Kurt hums against Blaine's shoulder, his hands sliding slowly down Blaine's back. Blaine can feel the heat of Kurt's touch through his polo shirt, can feel how warm Kurt's hands are when they spread at the small of his back, rubbing at the muscles there.

Blaine bites at his lip to keep from groaning, because Kurt is playing dirty again. This is-- it's a _thing_ for Blaine, Kurt touching him there, and it's not the first time Kurt's taken advantage of it. He can't count how many times Kurt has teased him by pressing his hand low on Blaine's back when they're in public, or in school, knowing exactly how it will make Blaine's belly twist up, make his cock twitch and start to harden in his pants.

Kurt keeps rubbing, sliding his hands under Blaine's shirt to spread his fingers over Blaine's skin. Blaine's traitorous mind immediately flashes to all the times he's been on top of Kurt, hard and panting while Kurt fucked into him and spread his hands at the small of Blaine's back, holding him firm and digging his fingers in until Blaine had jerked forward and come with a whine.

His hips jerk forward just a little bit and Blaine can feel Kurt's grin where he's still got his mouth pressed to Blaine's shoulder. He pulls his hands back, and Blaine bites back his sigh of relief, only to choke on air when Kurt slides off of the bed and drops to his knees on the floor, pushing Blaine's knees apart and crawling forward to settle in between them.

Blaine gapes down him, eyes darting back up to the screen when he hears an explosion over his headset, and he tightens his grip on the controller, his knuckles going white. He aims and throws a grenade while Kurt's hands pop open the button on his fly, his fingers easing Blaine's zipper down over his cock.

"Kurt," Blaine finally chokes out, pushing the mic of his headset so it isn't so close to his mouth. "What--"

"Don't let your team down, Blaine," Kurt says happily, tugging the waistband of Blaine's underwear down until his cock is free, already flushed and half-hard under Kurt's fingers.

"You're... you're _evil_ ," Blaine gasps, his hips jerking up into Kurt's hand.

"And you're _dying_ , now put your mic back and play your game," Kurt says with a sweet smile, nodding his approval when Blaine angles his mic back in place and then leaning down to sink his mouth over Blaine's cock. Blaine bucks forward on instinct, almost dropping his controller on Kurt's head, and Kurt pinches the soft curve of Blaine's hip where his shirt is rucked up.

"Sorry," Blaine pants out, forcing himself to keep his hips still as Kurt starts to suck around Blaine's cock, a wonderfully slick heat that makes Blaine's stomach draw up tight.

"It's cool, just focus, dude, and try to avoid the snipers," Sam says.

"Oh god," Blaine groans as Kurt sinks his mouth down as low as he can, sucking softly at Blaine's cock as it swells and hardens in his mouth. He _loves_ it when Kurt does this, sucks him in before he's all the way hard and works him over deep and wet inside of his mouth, his eyelashes fluttering and cheeks starting to flush when Blaine glances down at him.

"Don't worry, it's not that hard," Sam says in his ear, oblivious. "Just make sure you don't run into any more walls, it's embarrassing."

"Quiet, Blaine," Kurt whispers, pulling off of his cock with a wet noise that makes Blaine ache. He wraps his hand around Blaine's slick cock and jerks him off fast, his grip tight just the way Blaine likes it. Blaine tries to focus on the screen so he doesn't get blown up again, and he lets out a sudden, breathless giggle at the thought of getting blown up while he's getting blown.

"What's so funny?" Kurt and Sam ask almost in unison.

"Nothing," Blaine says, ignoring Kurt's glare and trying to pay attention to the game. He lasts all of thirty seconds before Kurt takes him back into his mouth, swallowing around as much of Blaine as he can, and then Blaine's coming with a strangled groan, heat rushing through his body as his hips jerk forward and Kurt keeps swallowing around him, the nails of his free hand digging into Blaine's thigh.

"Uh, Blaine?" Sam says, and Blaine blinks his eyes back open, letting out a shaky breath and slowly taking his fingers off the triggers of the controller. "Were you shooting at that wall for 20 seconds for any specific reason, or...?"

"Sam," Blaine rasps, glancing down to where Kurt is licking at the side of his cock, meeting Blaine's gaze before he pulls back. "I have to go now."

Blaine can almost _hear_ Sam rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I kind of figured. I'll let you know how it went later, okay? Um... have fun."

"Bye, Sam," Blaine says loudly, muting the mic of the headset just in case before taking it off and sliding right down to the floor, kissing Kurt blindly, his heart still pounding in his chest.

Kurt gasps against Blaine's mouth, parting his lips so Blaine can taste himself on Kurt's tongue, and his cock twitches weakly where it's starting to go soft against his thigh.

"Please let me blow you," Blaine whines, reaching down to fumble with the button and zipper of Kurt's jeans. "Please, Kurt, I--"

"If you insist," Kurt says with a smile, but as soon as Blaine circles his fingers around Kurt's cock his face is scrunching up, head tilting back as he moans. "You sucked at staying quiet, though, just so you know," Kurt adds, and Blaine huffs out a laugh where he's leaning over Kurt's lap, trailing his lips across the warm length of Kurt's cock.

"Couldn't help it. God, Kurt--"

"It's not going to take much," Kurt says shakily, resting his hand at the back of Blaine's neck as Blaine sinks his mouth over Kurt's cock, swallowing around as much as he can until the head of Kurt's cock is brushing the back of his throat. Blaine moans, not at all surprised at how much he's _missed_ this, having Kurt's hips jerk underneath him, pushing his cock farther past Blaine's lips.

"Oh god, _Blaine_ ," Kurt gasps, fingers scrambling at the back of Blaine's shirt, and then he's coming, lifting his hips in short, jerky thrusts as he spills over Blaine's tongue. Blaine swallows as much as he can, careful not to let it get on Kurt's underwear, but Kurt doesn't seem particularly concerned, falling back to the floor with a _thump_ and panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay," Blaine says breathlessly, wiping his hand across his mouth and resisting the urge to nuzzle at Kurt's cock. "Well. That happened."

"Sorry about your game," Kurt says, giggling.

"No you're not," Blaine grins, leaning over him and pressing a kiss to his smiling mouth. "You're not sorry at all."

"No, not really," Kurt says, stretching his arms above his head and stretching, his back arching up in a way that makes Blaine's cock twitch uselessly against his thigh. He reaches down to tuck himself back into his pants, carefully avoiding looking at Kurt's cock where it's going soft against his hip. He has self-control. He can do this. He doesn't _have_ to instigate round two.

"You could have always kept playing," Kurt says, lifting up on his elbows. "I mean it's not _my_ fault you couldn't keep quiet." Kurt raises his eyebrow, clearly flirting, and Blaine bites back a grin, crawling forward and leaning over Kurt until their faces are inches apart.

"It was entirely your fault and you know it," Blaine whispers, and he drops his gaze to Kurt's mouth when he licks his lips, leaving them shining wet.

"I should get dressed," Kurt says, and Blaine leans closer, lips brushing Kurt's as warmth stirs low in his stomach.

"That's a good idea."

"Mmhmm," Kurt hums, and then he's surging up to press his lips against Blaine's, grabbing him by the lapels of his polo shirt and tugging Blaine down on top of him. "Later, though."

"Okay," Blaine gasps into Kurt's mouth. It's only a few seconds before Kurt's flipping them, pressing Blaine into the carpet and reaching down between them to open his pants again, and Blaine tilts his head back and laughs, catching the way Kurt's face is scrunched up in a matching smile when he kisses Blaine.

 

**6\. In Kurt's room.**

"We can't do this," Kurt gasps, pulling away from Blaine's mouth for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes or so.

"Okay," Blaine groans, dropping his head back against the pillow and waiting Kurt out. He's been doing this all night. Finding reasons to stop and then starting again. It's not that Blaine's complaining - he honestly wasn't expecting anything to begin with. He'd come over to eat dinner with Kurt's family and to say goodbye, but then Kurt had led him up to his room and they've been playing an extremely sexually frustrating game of cat and mouse ever since.

Kurt's staring down at him, panting. He's got Blaine's arms pinned above his head and he's squeezing at his wrists, his hips still rocking down absently with Blaine's while he talks. Blaine's not even trying to rub back against him, but his leg is starting to fall asleep so he kicks it out a little, and Kurt moans and leans back down, crashing their mouths together.

He's kissing Blaine roughly, hard and desperate, and Blaine finally gives in when Kurt's teeth scrape at his lip, dragging over the sensitive skin and making his hips buck up. He's hard, he's been hard for what feels like hours, and Kurt's cock is pressed against his through their pants, giving him just enough friction. Blaine's stomach is starting to tighten up, the heat at the base of his spine flaring, when Kurt pulls away with a miserable noise.

"My dad and Carole are right down the hall, and Finn's still downstairs, and I'm still not sure if the whole open door rule applies anymore," Kurt babbles.

"Okay," Blaine says breathlessly, turning his head to the side when Kurt leans back down to suck at the same patch of skin on Blaine's neck that he's been worrying at all night. Blaine knows he's going to have one hell of a hickey, and it makes something warm and possessive curl up low in his stomach. It has to mean _something_ , that Kurt's so intent on marking him before he leaves, his gaze always getting dark when he glances at the spot on Blaine's neck.

"And we're not even-- we're just friends," Kurt says, lifting his head back up and nodding to himself. His lips are red and swollen and wet and his cheeks are flushed and his hair is wild and Blaine is _aching_ for him. He wants... anything, everything - he wants Kurt inside him and he wants Kurt hot and tight around him and he wants _Kurt_ , any way Kurt will have him.

Blaine shakes himself out of Kurt's grip on his wrists, grabbing Kurt's hips to still him.

"Kurt," he says, as evenly as he can manage. "We either need to stop or we need to keep going. I can't-- no more stopping and starting, okay? Whatever you want, but just. Tell me," he says, his heart clenching in his chest at the confused look in Kurt's eyes. He hates knowing he's the reason it's there and he hates that he can't comfort Kurt the way he wants to and he hates that he's the one who got them into this situation first place, but mostly he hates that Kurt's hurting at all.

"I have a really early flight," Kurt says quietly after a while, sliding off of Blaine's lap.

"Okay," Blaine says, trying not to let Kurt hear the disappointment in his voice. "I should probably go."

"Yeah," Kurt says, but then he slides down on the bed and curls in against Blaine's chest, twisting his hand up in the fabric of Blaine's undershirt and drawing in an uneven breath.

"Hey, shh," Blaine says, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him close. He turns on his side so he can press even closer, tangling his legs up with Kurt's and probably hugging him tighter than he should. Kurt just lets out a low noise and squirms even closer, burying his nose in the dip of Blaine's throat. They're so close that their chests press together as they breathe, and all Blaine can think is that he wants to be _closer_ , wants to keep Kurt right here and never let go.

Kurt yawns against his throat, his lips parting wetly over Blaine's skin and lingering there, kissing him softly.

"You said your flight's really early?" Blaine says, because he has to, even though it hurts somewhere deep in his stomach to even say the words. "I... I should probably leave."

"Yeah," Kurt says, the sound muffled against his chest, and Blaine feels him take a deep breath before he pulls back a little, slowly untangling himself from Blaine's arms. Blaine closes his eyes for a second, trying to memorize what it feels like to be back in Kurt's bed when it's warm from their skin and smells like Kurt, and then he somehow forces himself to swing his legs over the side of the bed and sit up.

Kurt's quiet behind him while Blaine slides his shoes on and grabs his sweater from the floor, and he's trying to figure out what to say when Kurt's hand skims softly down his arm and closes around his wrist. "Don't go," Kurt says, his voice small and heartbreaking, and Blaine lets out a shaky breath, turning to face him.

"Stay," Kurt says louder, decisively. "I mean, not to-- just. Stay. Here, with me, for tonight. Just to sleep. I mean, we both know Finn's never going to actually wake up at 4 a.m. to take me to the airport, and I'd hate to make my dad get up so early." He's looking up at Blaine through his lashes, his face open and hopeful, and Blaine can't breathe for a second.

"Okay," he says brokenly when he finally gets his breath back. "Yeah, that would be just... super rude. I'd better stay. For Burt," he adds, stupidly.

"Right," Kurt says, smiling softly at him, and _oh_ , Blaine's missed that smile. It's not one Kurt uses often, and it's the first time Blaine's seen it since... since before, before he fucked things up with them and almost lost the only thing he's ever wanted. Blaine can't help but reach up, cupping Kurt's cheek and drawing his mouth down so he can kiss him, soft and slow and with everything he has until they're both breathless and panting into each other's mouths.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," Kurt says when he finally pulls away from the kiss. "I think there are still some of your things in the top drawer." He leans back in, pressing a swift kiss to Blaine's mouth before he bounces up off of the bed and grabs something from his suitcase, ducking into the hallway. Blaine falls back onto the bed, taking a second to let his breathing even out before he gets up and heads to Kurt's dresser.

Blaine smiles softly when he pulls a pair of pajama pants and a worn-thin sleep shirt out of the drawer. He'd left them there over the summer when Burt had relaxed his sleepover rule, and they smell like Kurt's laundry, warm and familiar. He's just finished changing when Kurt comes back in dressing in his own pajamas, his face still glowing from his moisturizing routine.

He hovers kind of nervously in the doorway, and it's such a change from the Kurt that Blaine's gotten used to over the last few days - bold and flirty and self-assured - that it makes his throat go tight. "C'mere," he says, holding his hand out. Kurt takes it and he pulls him in for a hug, rubbing his hands up and down the long stretch of Kurt's back and pressing his face to the side of his neck and breathing him in, the familiar smell of Kurt's moisturizer and toothpaste and skin.

"Can we just go to sleep?" Kurt asks quietly. "Like we used to?" Blaine nods against his neck, stepping back and letting Kurt lead him to the bed.

Kurt turns off his lamp and they climb under the covers, Kurt on the right and Blaine on the left like aways, and Blaine opens his arms, lets Kurt scoot back into them and presses himself tight along Kurt's back. Kurt pulls Blaine's arm from around his waist, hugging it to his chest, and Blaine buries his nose in the short hair at the back of Kurt's neck. It's a familiar routine, and it doesn't take long for them to get comfortable and settled, their breathing syncing up.

Blaine closes his eyes and holds Kurt close, listening to him breathe, his heart aching with how much he's missed this. He thought he'd never have it again and now that he does all he wants is to hold onto it, to fall to his knees and beg Kurt to take him back, to let things be the way they were before. He knows he can't, though. It's Kurt's decision and he owes Kurt all the time in the world to make it, even if he wants to skip all of that and just get back to being _them_.

"Thank you," Kurt says quietly after a few minutes, and Blaine's lips brush the back of Kurt's neck, waiting. "For... all of this. Everything. It means a lot to me, Blaine. _You_ mean a lot."

"You too. Get some sleep now, okay?" Blaine whispers, his chest light from Kurt's words. He feels like they're so close to something, like they're almost there, and he just wishes there was more _time_. Just a few more days, maybe, until he had to go, until Blaine had to drive him to the airport and put Kurt on a plane without knowing what they are, without knowing that they belong to each other again.

But Kurt's already sinking back bonelessly against him, nuzzling his face against the pillow the way he always does before he goes to sleep, his breathing starting to slow and even out, and Blaine knows they both need to sleep if they're going to be up to make his flight.

Kurt makes a quiet, pleased now low in his throat, his grip on Blaine's arm slackening as he falls asleep, and Blaine lets out a shaky breath and pulls him closer, holds on tighter while he still can. He doesn't know when he'll get the chance again, but he knows, somewhere bone-deep and unexplainable, that he _will_. Blaine can wait for that. As long as he has to.


End file.
